


Pale eyes and sharp fangs (She-ra vampire AU)

by Thetomatoman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on vampire the masquerade, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/F, F/M, I'll die before I beta, Its vampires you know the drill, M/M, Modern, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, but not excessively, smut?, vampireau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetomatoman/pseuds/Thetomatoman
Summary: Welcome my childes to what is soon to be my little trainwreck of a story.So this is my little she-ra vampire AU! I've recently really gotten into VTM and SPOP and I thought to myself, "fuck it, I'm gonna write about lesbian vampires and nobody is gonna stop me."This is the first time I've tried to write a story in two years, so I'm still a little rusty and need to shake off some of the cobwebs- so criticism is heavily encouraged.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Pale eyes and sharp fangs (She-ra vampire AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my childes to what is soon to be my little trainwreck of a story.
> 
> So this is my little she-ra vampire AU! I've recently really gotten into VTM and SPOP and I thought to myself, "fuck it, I'm gonna write about lesbian vampires and nobody is gonna stop me."
> 
> This is the first time I've tried to write a story in two years, so I'm still a little rusty and need to shake off some of the cobwebs- so criticism is heavily encouraged.

It was a dark night over the city of brightmoon, the moon having made it’s inevitable retreat back into the shadow of its captor; hiding it away from the little light is reflected down to the surface of Etheria. The Streets were vacant at this time of night, a few drifters and the downtrodden made their way back to whatever corner they called home that day. Brightmoon is infamous for its frigid nights, even in the summer, the temperature often drops to a numbing cold. Those who wish to avoid the biting frost must huddle for warmth, and take whatever coverage they can find to repel its bitter embrace. Empty spaces are filled quickly, and unwatched blankets are taken quicker than the human eye can see. 

To focused on the cold, no living soul spotted the shadow that sat along the rooftops.

Along the edges of the local university sits an old apartment complex. The complex houses primarily members of the student body- upperclassmen that can’t, or don’t want to, pay for the criminally overcharged on-campus housing but also live too far away to make the commute to campus. In one of the apartments, a young woman was deeply immersed in pretending she understood a single word out of the textbook placed securely in her lap. Her dark blonde hair left loose, flows down to the middle of her back- a few rogue strands slipping out from behind her ears to fall down into the corner of her vision briskly being brushed back into place by a calloused palm. Pale blue eyes squinted in concentration, attempting to make any sense out of the over-complicated babble printed upon it for the third night in a row. 

“I can do this,” She lied to herself, “Chemistry 101, everyone goes through it, so can I.” As she flipped the page she was met with yet another sea of unintelligible diagrams and felt her wavering willpower crumble into dust. She sighed and slumped in defeat, laying the book down on the couch beside her. She laid her head back to rest upon the top of the couch cushion, as she brought her palms up to massage away the deep bags underneath her eyelids. ‘Glimmer was right, no matter how much I study it just keeps getting worse.’ Peering between her fingers, she focused upon the green light of the digital alarm resting upon the T.V. stand sat directly in front of her. She scowled at the device as she read off the numbers, 00:30.

‘Damn, Angela is going to kill me if she finds out I didn’t sleep again.’ She thinks back on her conversation with the irate angelus, “if you come back in without a full night’s sleep, I will curse you so you may only speak in tongues for the rest of the week.” While Adora doubts that Angella would or could follow through on that threat, she still doesn’t want to piss off both her best friend’s parent and her only source of stable income at the same time. Having finally found sufficient justification in the threat of loneliness and unemployment, Adora acquiesced to her body’s desperate cries for rest.

Adora’s head snapped around at the feeling of something soft and fuzzy brushing alongside her neck, only to find nothing there. ‘Weird, I could have sworn I felt something.’ She turned back and reached for the textbook that was sitting beside her only for her hand to be met with the tough fabric of the cushion. Her brow scrunched as she turned to stare at the vacant space where the physical manifestation of her suffering once sat. Confused, she stood up and got to her knees to check under the bottom of the sofa. Not finding anything, Adora started pulling apart the couch, figuring the book must have slipped into a crack when she wasn’t looking. The feeling of soft fur returned; however, instead of brushing along her exposed neck, it tingled at the inside of her ear, sending goosebumps up her back and into her neck. Adora quickly brought her hand up in an attempt to grab whatever was causing her such irritation and met the side of her head with an audible smack.  
Her task forgotten, Adora stands and surveys the room. Her eyes systematically sweep across the room, picking out every minute detail in her surroundings in search of the source of her irritation. 

“Hey Adora.~” As she felt her soul exit her body, Adora spun herself 180 to face the source of the voice. Her vision was suddenly filled by a pair of startlingly bright orbs of mismatched blue and yellow. Adora flinched backward, surprised by the unexpected proximity of the intruder, only to be momentarily blinded as she felt a hard and flat surface connect the back of her head. Quickly regaining her sight, Adora refocused onto the figure that was currently hanging from the roof of her apartment. The intruder let out a cackling laugh as they detached their feet from the ceiling, spinning like a cat to right themself in midair to land gracefully on the balls of their feet. “Still as predictable as ever,” they said as they took a step forward into the light given off by the lamp sitting nearby. 

As the rays of light cast away the shadows and the figure is illuminated, Adora releases an audible gasp. 

“Catra?!”


End file.
